foodbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Food Battle 2007
Food Battle 2007 is a Smosh video uploaded on May 29, 2007. Brief Synopsis: For the second year in a row, Ian and Anthony compete against eachother to prove which of their favorite foods is superior. Plot Introduction Ian is sitting in his kitchen, reading the catalog, when suddenly Anthony walks in, still wet from Food Battle 2006. Ian is surprised to see him, and Anthony demands a rematch, saying that his new favorite food, celery, can beat Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Ian accepts Anthony's challenge, and Food Battle 2007 begins. Challenges Oven Mitts Anthony: Anthony attempts to pick up a pan of freshly-baked treats from an oven with the celery, but inevitably fails as the pan slips off of the celery. Result: X Ian: Ian actually manages to pick up the pan, but then drops it after the pan burns his hands. Result: X Squeegie Ian: Ian wipes a car's windshield with his donut, but leaves a trail of donut dough and sugar, making the car dirtier than before. He then curses Wikipedia, in reference to the misinformation about donuts being used as squeegies before they were eaten (prior to the challenge). Result: X Anthony: Anthony's celery wipes most of the water away. As he's Squeegie-ing the windshield, Anthony can be seen making a happy face. Result: ✓ Knife Anthony: After Ian hands him the baguette, which he mistakenly calls a "faggot," Anthony attempts to cut it with his celery. As time goes by without any results, Anthony becomes increasingly frustrated, calling his celery a "green piece of crap" before it finally snaps in half. Result: X Ian: Ian brags that his donut can "chop this baguette in half with one fatal swipe." He does just that, easily slicing off a piece of the baguette with his donut, while Anthony stares in shock. Result: ✓ Pogo Stick Ian: After encouraging his donut, Ian runs forward and attempts to jump on his donut like a pogo stick, but fails. He keels over in pain as he is given his X. Result: X Anthony: Anthony tells his celery to "bounce me to victory," takes a bite out of his celery stick, and runs forward in the same fashion as Ian. However, when he does jump on his celery, he gains a cosiderably large amount of height before landing on the ground again. He breaks his legs in the process, but ignores it and acts surprised that his celery worked. Result: ✓ Robbing a Defenseless Person Anthony: Anthony calmly approaches a woman (played by Ian), then sticks out his celery and demands that she hand over all of her money. However, she smacks him with her purse and runs away. Result: X Ian: Ian approaches a different woman (played by Anthony), and sticks out his donut and threatens her. However, she reacts by asking, "How much for the donut?" Ian replies by saying, "Everything in your purse!" She hands over her purse and takes the donut. Result: ✓ Fishing for People Ian: Ian throws his donut out onto the sidewalk, when a person walks by. The man notices something on the ground, which Ian assumes is his donut. However, the man picks up a penny sitting right next to it, saying, "It must be my lucky day!" Ian reacts in horror. Result: X Anthony: Anthony throws his celery out onto the sidewalk, and Benny Jean (from the That Damn Neighbor series) walks by and notices the celery. As Anthony reels in the bait, Benny Jean continues to run after it, even climbing under a car to reach it. He finally catches up with the celery and devours it. Result: ✓ Steering Wheel Ian: Ian claims that he will win because of his "lucky white T-shirt", and begins to accelerate the car. He repeatedly tries to steer using the donut, unaware that his donut cannot drive the car, and screams in terror as he crashes into a sign. Anthony watches from the sidelines in horror. Result: X Anthony did not take his turn in this round. Ending After Ian crashes into the sign at the end of his turn, he weakly flops out of his car, claiming that he's fine. However, seconds later, he gets up and asks Anthony if it's normal to have "a faint and irregular pulse." After briefly switching back to Anthony (who is confused), a large red stain appears on Ian's shirt, and Ian asks if it's normal to be vomiting blood. A disgusted Anthony is shown before Ian proclaims that he doesn't have any pulse at all, and acts euphorically. The camera switches back to Anthony, who is widening his eyes and opening his mouth in shock, before Ian is shown dead on the ground. Afterwards, Anthony is still rooted to the spot, when the news reporter runs up to him, telling him that he had just won Food Battle 2007. When asked what he was going to do, Anthony excited replies, "I'm gonna go home and watch Toy Story!" The news reporter asks if he can come, and Anthony tells him, "Hell yeah!" Trivia/Goofs *This is first time Benny Jean appears in the Food Battle series. *Anthony's Love for Toy Story, which was officially pointed out in Food Battle 2008, is mentioned at the end Category:Food Battles Category:Food Battle 2007 Category:Food Battles that Anthony wins